prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC18
is the 18th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 359th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis It's a race to collect the most Notes among both sides. While Hibiki and Kanade have fun and work, Siren and the Minor of Trio compete to determine who the leader of the group will be. '' Summary Beautiful music resounds from the pipe organ in the Concert Hall, and the musical notes are all attracted to the sound. At that time, both Mephisto in Minor Land and Aphrodite in Major Land realized that their groups had not collected many notes. Early the next morning, an excited Hummy forcefully awakened Hibiki, saying that she sensed many notes in Kanon Town that day. The unusually enthusiastic Hummy recruited Hibiki and Kanade to help her with note collection using insect nets. In response to Hummy, Hibiki and Kanade started to collect the notes, which they could not see, with all their might. With Hummy's power, Hibiki and Kanade can see the notes, and they head to the park to collect them. Souta, who was passing by, saw the girls waving the nets around, and was determined to find out what they were catching. However, with the help of Ako, who was with Souta, the girls managed to escape detection. At the same time, Siren and gang were also frantically collecting notes. They decided to have a competition, whereby the one who collected the most notes would become the leader. Hibiki and Kanade decide to rest and Hibiki feels very tired, having woken up early that morning. She drifts off to sleep, using Kanade's shoulder as leverage as Ouji, who was passing by, notes that the two are really good friends. At that moment, music started to play from somewhere, and the notes drifted by airily, attracted to the sound. The sound was the pipe organ in the Concert Hall being played. Hibiki and Kanade bumped into Siren and the others in front of the Concert Hall. In order to steal the notes from the girls, Siren created a Negatone. Transforming into Pretty Cure, the girls were caught by the Negatone and in great trouble. Trio the Minor then attempted to steal the notes gathered by the girls. Just then, beautiful music emitted from the pipe organ played by Otokichi. Cure Muse also appeared, stealing the notes from Trio the Minor. Empowered by the beautiful music, Melody and Rhythm defeated the Negatone quickly with their final attacks. Plagued by the pipe organ's music, Siren and gang also left the scene. Then, for some reason, Cure Muse let all the notes she was holding out of their bottles. Hibiki and Kanade went into the Concert Hall to listen to Otokichi play the pipe organ. Otokichi told them that the pipe organ's music was still not complete and added that "If I don't complete this quickly, the world will encounter a disaster"''. Major Events *Otokichi knows about the Melody of Happiness, and hints at a possible disaster happening should he not complete the pipe organ soon, suggesting that he knows more than he lets on. *Just like how the Melody of Sorrow has a negative effect on people, the Melody of Happiness is shown to be unbearable for the Minor Land group. Trivia *"Fuwawa~n" from the title comes from "fuwafuwa", which means airy/light in Japanese. *In the episode preview, there were two scenes of Hummy that were going to be set during the day. One showed Hummy waking up, while the other showed her sensing a note before the camera goes into her mouth. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Shirabe Otokichi *Minamino Souta *Masamune Ouji Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪